The invention relates generally to HVAC systems.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems condition enclosed spaces by exchanging energy between a refrigerant and air. HVAC systems accomplish condition air supplied to the enclosed spaces by circulating a refrigerant between two heat exchangers commonly referred to as an evaporator coil and a condenser coil. As refrigerant passes through the evaporator coil and the condenser coil, the refrigerant either absorbs or discharges thermal energy from an air stream or other fluid. More specifically, as air passes over the evaporator coil, the air cools as it loses energy to the refrigerant passing through the evaporator coil. In contrast, the condenser coil enables the refrigerant to discharge heat into the atmosphere as air flows over the condenser coil.